


Wide Open Core

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Dean's death by Hellhound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open Core

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 16 No Rest For the Wicked

Sam cradled Dean in his arms, slowly rocking the side-to-side, focused completely on his brother. He barely registered the sound of quick, heavy footsteps coming towards him. He heard a soft exhale.

"Oh, Sam."

Sam knew it was Bobby standing next to him, but he still had the urge to tackle him, hurt him, do something to let out his sadness and rage. But he knew he couldn't leave his brother. His beautiful, broken, torn brother.

"Sam. We should go."

Sam jerkily shook his head and stroked Dean's hair.

"Dean's gone, Bobby. Dean's gone, my Dean is gone."

He watched Bobby's feet move and stop in front of him. Bobby squatted down and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But Dean is gone. And we need to give him a proper burial."

Sam looked up at Bobby for the first time, with blood smeared on his hands and tears blurring his vision. He leaned down and placed a small, soft kiss on Dean's forehead.

"I love you, big brother."


End file.
